


Annabel McAlistair Who's Raising Up the Dead

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: Dolls [4]
Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Angst, Annabel needs a hug, Dolls (The Dolls of New Albion), F/M, Raising up the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: Annabelle no friends, you must be brilliant and the bestYou must be better and industrious or you are worthlessOrAnnabel McAlistair is raising up the dead





	Annabel McAlistair Who's Raising Up the Dead

Finally all her years of planning and experimentation had come to its zenith. She knew she now held the final key to bringing back the dead, why her previous experiments had failed. Finally she was ready to bring someone back. Everyone would see that she was brilliant, that she wasn’t a failure. She had had to teach herself metallurgy, but it was worth it. She couldn’t risk having anyone help and stealing the product of years of work, leaving her to be forgotten, no one remembering her name, remembering that she was an achiever, that she wasn’t worthless. Coal dust in her hair, she worked on the mechanical body into the wee hours of the morning.

After almost collapsing from exhaustion, she dragged herself to her bed and collapsed into exhilarated sleep. Morning came, and with it, the newspaper. Annabel had taken to reading the obituaries. Usually she skimmed past them, but as she was reading them, one name caught in her brain.

“Jasper…”

Jasper had died. Her love, her Jasper who she could have loved, made a life with, if only she hadn’t been expelled. Well, here was her second chance. The funeral would be in three days. That would be enough time… she hoped. She grabbed the breakfast and headed to the lab.

Three days later, she had finished the body. It had had to be finished quickly, but it should work. Of course the woman her Jasper had married would be at the funeral, so the house should be empty. She needed something of his to use as a catalyst for the reaction. It was coming together, everything was ready. She would have her Jasper and they would be happy together. She would be known, she would be remembered. Annabel McAlister would not be a failure.

 


End file.
